This proposal is a request to fund a Clinical Oncology Research Training Program at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center at Northwestern University. The program is designed to prepare exceptionally talented clinicians with outstanding research potential for careers in clinical investigation in an academic research environment. Comprehensive training will be provided that emphasizes the interplay of molecular and cell biology, biochemistry and clinical medicine. Trainees will be exposed to state-of-the-art training in original biomedical research pertaining to the Center's four main basic science research areas: 1) Molecular Oncogenesis, 2) Adhesion, Motility and Angiogenesis, 3) Hormone Action and Signal Transduction, and 4) Differentiation and Development. Trainees will have access to high quality laboratory experiences and to clinicians involved in translational research. The laboratory based preceptors of this program are respected scientists with stable NIH funding, significant training experience, and have demonstrated their ability to interact with other members of the Lurie Cancer Center. The clinical mentors are talented investigators who will help the trainee explore the potential applied relevance of their research. A structured educational curriculum and seminar series is designed to complement the trainees laboratory opportunity. It is anticipated our graduates will be among the next generation of clinician scientists capable of taking laboratory discoveries to the clinic with the goal of diminishing human incidence and suffering from cancer.